


The Hufflepuff Guide to Inter-House Relationships

by avarand



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Boys Are Silly, F/F, Fluff, Hogwarts Crossover, HogwartsAU, Just Fluff Cause They Need It, Love Potions Are Immoral, M/M, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avarand/pseuds/avarand
Summary: Obi-Wan does not have a crush on the Slytherin chaser. He doesn't. Ahsoka however understands that boys can be thick headed and require a push in the right direction every now and then.





	The Hufflepuff Guide to Inter-House Relationships

**Author's Note:**

> I'm done with a particularly brutal certification course so I have time to write again! And of course I start with a total fluff piece instead of updating stories that really need it. Shrug. Needed to cleanse my palette I guess. Also this has nothing to do with my other SW/HP fic, The Force By Any Other Name.

“Oh you have it bad,” Padmé grinned happily. 

“I do not! I just...realize I may have been rash in brushing off the merits of the sport.” Obi-Wan pulled his robes closer around him, hoping the chilly weather would disguise his blush. Honestly, Quidditch was a fascinating sport when you considered all the factors at play. And he was a Prefect. He should...show school spirit. By attending a match his own House wasn’t playing in. It made perfect sense to him. 

“Oh, of course,” his best friend drawled. “And it just so happens that you start with a game where Anakin is playing.” 

“If I cared about that I’d be in the Slytherin seats. Not here in Ravenclaw with you.” 

“You’re such a bad liar. I could just introduce you, you know. He and I are friends.” 

“No! I mean, that’s not necessary. I’m here to broaden my horizons and get a break from my studies.” 

Whatever reply Padmé was going to make was interrupted by her little sister scoring a goal and Ravenclaw cheering in response. If Obi-Wan was still a little too warm under his Hufflepuff robes, that was his business.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You never stay for Christmas! Are you sure? My family will miss you.” 

“I’m sure. Qui-Gon has some personal matters to attend to and I could stand to review a bit.” 

“Review. On a year you don’t have major exams. I’m a Ravenclaw with N.E.W.T.s this year and I’m not studying that much.” 

God, time to deflect. “And I’m sure a certain Kryze family hasn’t been invited to the Naberrie estate this year?” Obi-Wan was pleased at how Padmé flushed at that statement. 

“My parents are simply being polite. Satine and I have been friends for years.” 

“Indeed. See you after the holidays?” 

“Of course.” He hugged his best friend and definitely didn’t head back into the castle to see where Anakin Skywalker might be. He didn’t care what the Slytherin boy was doing over the holidays. He just...wanted some time to himself. Padmé teased him all the time about being the most studious Hufflepuff in history and it was good she was a year older than him or they’d be in a serious competition for best marks. He was being studious and not at all curious if he could believably fake an interest in Chaser techniques just because a certain Slytherin with very pretty blue eyes was one. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan sighed and tried to make himself pay attention to the Defense text again. It wasn’t his strongest subject, meaning he was only ahead of his class by about four chapters instead of half the book, but he was trying. Christmas was only a few days away and he’d hardly seen Skywalker around the castle. Not that he cared. He was beginning to rethink this strategy though. He could have...studied at home instead of being here and missing his friends. No one else in Hufflepuff had stayed on except a couple of younger students and he’d hardly seen them either. The school was starting to feel lonely and he never thought he’d describe Hogwarts as ‘lonely’. 

A slight noise from behind a bookshelf had him distracted. He looked up and listened intently and after a few moments caught it again. Someone was crying behind one of the shelves. Immediately abandoning his book he stood to go see if he could help. Behind the stacks he saw a Hufflepuff second year, a girl named Ahsoka. She’d recently lost her mother and had by all accounts refused any help. Satine, his friend and co-Prefect, had tried many times. 

“Hello,” Obi-Wan said gently. Ahsoka startled and straightened from hunching over her own knees on the floor. 

“I’m fine. Sorry I interrupted you. I’m leaving.” The small girl with dark skin stood to leave and Obi-Wan knew he had to try and talk to her. 

“You don’t have to. I’ve cried in here a few times. Usually at night but it’s happened.” 

Ahsoka’s grip on her bag tightened but she paused with her back to him before she could flee the library. “You have?” Her voice was so small it was heartbreaking. 

“Of course. I don’t know if anyone told you, but I lost my parents in first year. I didn’t have any other family really and I tried to run away from my guardian, even though he’s really nice. Here, the kitchens, empty classrooms...I can draw you a map for some really good crying spots if you want.” 

That at least got a small laugh out of her. “You don’t think I’m a baby because I’m crying?” 

“Of course I don’t. Plenty of students do it at some point. I’d say everyone does at least once or twice. Doesn’t matter if it’s a bad grade or a fight with a friend or something more serious. It happens. Want to sit? There’s no one else in here.” Obi-Wan sat down against a shelf of books. Ahsoka looked dubious for a moment but settled opposite him. 

“It’s not like I’m feeling sorry for myself. I just…” she trailed off, wiping her face on her sleeve again. 

“You don’t have to explain if you don’t want to. I miss my parents a lot, especially around Christmas. I even miss my guardian and my friends. I’ve never stayed during the Holidays before. Between you and me, it can get a bit lonely here.” 

“It can,” Ahsoka said, sounding a bit more stable. “All my friends went home too and I don’t care about presents or any of that shit. I just don’t want to be alone all the time.” 

Obi-Wan smiled sadly. “That’s quite a mouth for someone your age. But I understand the sentiment. Want to go get hot chocolate from the kitchens? My book on Defense was getting boring anyway.” 

The girl nodded and soon they were both being plied with chocolate based desserts by House Elves. Ahsoka was telling him about her favorite classes (Defense and Charms) and her friends. How she wanted to try out for Quidditch this year but her mom had been sick so she hadn’t. How she made a friend in Slytherin this year who had lost his mom, too and he’d taught her to swear and given her tips on her flying to distract her from being sad. Even if he wouldn’t admit that’s what he’d been doing because he was in Slytherin. When they left the kitchens Obi-Wan suggested that they get hot chocolate together every afternoon to make sure neither of them got bored or lonely. Ahsoka agreed readily and they both went their separate ways, feeling much better. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Christmas came Obi-Wan woke to several packages at the foot of his bed. His favorite tea and a new jumper from Qui-Gon, enough Pumpkin Pasties from Cody and Rex to feed a small army, and some books he’d had his eye on from Padmé. Bant also sent a few books on Healing as they were both entertaining becoming Healers after graduation next year. It wasn’t much but he didn’t need much. It made him feel warm inside to know the people he cared about had sent small tokens. Of course he’d made a quick trip to Hogsmeade to get a small gift for Ahsoka. 

He’d come to quite enjoy his time with the girl. She was mischievous and smart and they frequently indulged in sarcastic imitations of professors over hot chocolate. Her “Prof. Windu about to yell about an exploded cauldron” was quite good. He got her a few inexpensive things from Zonkos that she could use to wreak a bit of havoc. Not that he encouraged pranks. He was a Prefect after all. 

Once he dressed he walked downstairs to see Ahsoka already in the warmly lit Hufflepuff Common Room. She was holding her unwrapped gifts from him and grinning. Upon seeing him she launched herself at him and he hugged her small frame back. “If anyone asks, you didn’t get those from me.” He said seriously, though his smile ruined the effect. 

“Of course not.” 

Later that evening at the Christmas Feast there was a general air of good cheer. Everyone sat at one table in the center of the Great Hall as snow fell from the Charmed ceiling. Obi-Wan sat with Ahsoka and laughed with her as they popped off exploding party favors. Once or twice he felt a gaze on him and looked down the table to see Skywalker looking at him, though the fifth year looked away every time. All in all, it was a pretty good Christmas. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So, did you finally get around to asking that person you’re totally not crushing on out on a date?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about...did you?” 

“Touche,” Padmé grinned. “And for your information, I did. Well, maybe not a date. But we’re talking more now. And I at least can admit when I like someone.” 

“I don’t like anyone. Though I did have a good Holiday. I got to know one of my Housemates. Ahsoka, in second year. She’s quite nice. I’m sure she’d love to meet you, too.” 

Padmé’s expression softened. “I would. I’m sure she’s a wonderful kid.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Early February rolled around and Obi-Wan was happy that his best friends had someone. He really was. But if they could be about thirty percent less obnoxiously happy about it….

“-and we’re going for tea, then she said she has a surprise planned!” Padmé sighed happily, describing her Valentine’s Day plans with Satine. Between his best friend and his other friend/co-Prefect, Obi-Wan heard non-stop about how happy they were. Which was fantastic and they both deserved it. But he was maybe willing to admit that he wished a certain, unfairly handsome, Slytherin would show any interest in him. 

“I know. And I love you both, but I do need to finish this essay.” He also knew what the surprise was and needed to keep his mouth shut. He’d never cared about Valentine’s Day and he especially didn’t care about it this year. Ahsoka had deemed the holiday “a ridiculous waste of time”. Maybe they could hide out in the kitchens and drink hot chocolate. He could pretend he didn’t know Skywalker’s name and she could pretend that the Gryffindor boy always trying to talk to her was as annoying as she claimed he was. 

“Fine. But Ravenclaw is doing anonymous Valentines this year...no one could trace it. Even if they were really good at Defense…” 

Obi-Wan let his head fall onto the table.

By the time Valentine’s Day actually did come about, he was so annoyed and on edge that he was ready to scream. Of course he had his dignity so instead he ended up hiding out all Saturday in the kitchens with Ahsoka, playing Exploding Snap and a muggle card game she was teaching him. 

“My friend in Slytherin said the key to poker is a good neutral face. You can’t give away what you’re thinking with your features, especially your eyes.” Ah yes, Qui-Gon was fond of this game if memory served. Many Witches and Wizards were. 

“You know, you never did say who your Slytherin friend is.” 

“...He doesn’t want me to. Says it would ruin his reputation if he get caughts helping people who aren’t Slytherin.” 

“I suppose I hadn’t realized that Slytherin was quite so isolated.” 

“Some of them are jerks about it. But every House has jerks.” 

“Too true.” 

“Padmé said you like someone in Slytherin.” 

“Padmé should keep her nose out of other people’s business. But I don’t. He just...might not be so bad to spend time with is all.” 

“Maybe he’s like my friend and he’s nice once you get to know him.” 

“Mm.” Obi-Wan looked at his poker hand. “Fold.”

By around nine in the evening Ahsoka had gone to bed, but Obi-Wan was trying to avoid the rest of the older Valentine’s Day crowd. So he was doing the least popular thing imaginable and studying in the library. He wasn’t sure what he’d do once it closed in an hour. Maybe Madame Nu would take pity and let him stay. 

But alas, by 9:45 he knew the woman would show no such mercies. Sighing he packed up his books on Healing and decided to make for the dorms. Cody was likely out on his date still and hopefully Kit was as well. He wasn’t sure what Jinx was up to but hopefully it didn’t involve bringing anyone back to the dorm. 

He was so distracted by his thoughts and determined not to feel lonely that he missed another student coming out of the stacks and ran right into them. As the other student was larger, he completely lost his balance and fell onto his ass. Lovely. Looking up with an apology on his lips, he saw Skywalker’s impossibly blue eyes looking a bit surprised as well. Flushing bright red, he stood and and managed a flustered apology. 

“So sorry. You’d think in a school with a moving staircase I’d learn to watch where I’m going.” He looked down as though very interested in making sure his bag was securely closed. 

“Not gonna take points for that?” The Slytherin fifth year drawled. Only the quick uptick of his...very nice looking mouth gave any indication that he was joking. 

“I’m a Prefect, not a dictator.” One who absolutely hadn’t helped Ahsoka create a sign to put on someone’s back which flashed ‘I’m a prick, ask me how’. But that’s what the Gryffindor boy who wouldn’t back off when she'd told him to deserved. 

“So I hear. No appreciation for this holiday, either?” 

“Not as such, no. My friends seem to have become indecently happy and I’m not above begrudging them for it.” 

“Happy people are annoying.” 

“Extremely.” 

“It’s a fake holiday anyway. I don’t know why Wizards celebrate it. I guess the magical candy companies want to profit, too.” 

“Absolutely. Disgusting show of unbridled greed.” Obi-Wan was smiling a bit now and fighting down his blush. 

“Horrible what people will exploit for a galleon.” 

There was an uneasy pause after that and Obi-Wan felt awkward. 

“Yes. Well um, I’d best be heading back. Complicated silencing charms to put up so I can avoid needing to dock anyone points. Besides, if I don’t uphold my reputation for being boring, no one will. Good night.” Skywalker nodded a bit tersely and took off in the opposite direction.

On the way back to his empty dorm, Obi-Wan couldn’t help but grin to himself. He’d successfully interacted with Skywalker and managed not to make a complete idiot out of himself. Well, mostly. Aside from running into him like he was Platform 9 and ¾ . 

Looking at his bed, Obi-Wan was surprised to see two pieces of parchment. One was plain and the other was one of the red and pink monstrosities that Ravenclaw had sent out that year. Really, he thought they had better taste than red and pink. Picking up the plain one first, it didn’t have a signature. Just a simple note in a messy scrawl: “You’re not so bad.” It was ridiculous but something about it made him smile. Nice to know, he supposed. He picked up the garish one next. “You have a lovely smile. XO.” Huh. Also nice to know. Though the red and pink was still rather off-putting. Perhaps he’d surprise a majority of the school and get a date at some point this year. 

As Obi-Wan drifted off to sleep, it never occurred to him that Anakin had gone in a direction away from his own Common Room. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

March was a miserable month. Still freezing cold and he still no idea who had sent either of his notes from Valentine’s Day. Though Ahsoka may have very well sent the first one. It would be like her. Not that Obi-Wan cared. Only with Padmé leaving next year it would be nice to have someone. At least he’d have Cody and Ahsoka and Satine when she wasn’t pining after Padmé. He tried to pull his attention back to Charms but he’d finished the assignment easily already. They had Charms with Gryffindor and he’d been pretending to go over his notes for the past ten minutes. 

“Hey,” he looked up at the whispered voice. It was Siri from Gryffindor. She’d been on friendly terms with him since she got back from break. “Think you could show me this Charm? I’m not sure how it works and the Prof. looks busy.” 

Obi-Wan agreed if only to kill the last few minutes of class. After demonstrating the wand moment a few times Siri seemed to have no problem. On their way out of class she made sure to keep up with him. “So, you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?” 

“Likely. Cody mentioned grabbing a pint.” 

“Well, maybe after that you and I could do something? Maybe somewhere a little more private than Rosmerta’s?” 

Was she-oh. She was asking him out. Shit. He liked Siri, just not like that. He knew she was objectively pretty and a lot of boys were interested in her, but his tastes ran more...masculine. Why’d she have to do this in public? “I um, that is, I’m glad we’re friends, I just don’t-” 

“Hey, no worries,” she smiled and it wasn’t a real smile but it was better than her being angry. “I figured I’d go out on a limb. I have to get to Potions. See you around.” 

Shit. Perhaps if he still hadn’t realized he much preferred men he could...but that wouldn’t have been fair to either of them. Hopefully it wouldn’t be a big deal around school. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I heard you turned down a date.” 

“And how do you know about that?” Obi-Wan played his hand and Ahsoka took a minute to consider her next move. 

“The whole school knows. Apparently not many people have turned Siri Tachi down.” 

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “She’ll find someone who appreciates her in no time.” 

“So you don’t think she’s pretty?” 

“She’s a lovely girl. And she’s smart. But I’m not overly interested in women.” 

“That’s what Kat said she heard Cody say.” 

“It doesn’t do well to gossip. I raise.” They were playing with pumpkin pasties which they both loved. 

“My Slytherin friend says it’s not gossip if it’s true. Two of a kind.” 

“Three of a kind. And it’s still gossip...though I may concede a slight point.” 

“I think you’d like him. I think he has a crush on someone but he won’t tell me who.” 

“Hm. Next hand?” Obi-Wan wasn’t overly concerned about who second year students did or didn’t like. Except Ahsoka. He’d happily hex anyone who hurt her. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Did you seriously turn Tachi down?” Ugh. Of course it was Vos. The guy had gotten on his nerves for years. And now he was just trying to enjoy a pint by himself before he headed back to the school. 

“Yes. How is this interesting to anyone?” 

“Because she’s out of your league. She’s out of everyone’s league.” And oh good, now Vos thought he could just take the empty seat across from Obi-Wan’s table in the back of the establishment. 

“If you’re interested you should just tell her.” He tried to go back to his book but Vos wasn’t having it. 

“Oh, I’m not interested.” Wait, Skywalker had just walked in. He never went to The Three Broomsticks. At least Obi-Wan had never seen him in here before. What was-

“I’m more interested in someone else.” Why did he care who Vos was interested in? He glanced at the Gryffindor sitting opposite him and-seriously? Quinlan Vos was giving him a rather pointed leer. 

Obi-Wan flushed. Vos was attractive, but he was also the most vain and egotistical person that Obi-Wan had ever met. Taking his flush for a well received compliment, Vos continued. 

“I’d be more than happy to meet you out on the Astronomy tower tonight. I’m sure I could find some way to keep you warm.” Ugh. Nothing said class like someone treating you like a piece of meat. At least Siri had been polite.

“No, thank you.” 

“Aw, come on. I bet a hard-working Hufflepuff like you could stand to let loose. I’ve been told I’m good at plenty of things besides Quidditch.” Honestly, was there something in the water this week? 

“Vos. I said no and I mean it. I’m not interested in you. Siri was nice but you’re pushing it.” 

“Didn’t realize you were so stuck up, Kenobi.”

“I’m not stuck up, I’m just not. Interested.” Obi-Wan was slow to anger but this was getting to him. “And I’ve been very straightforward about that. And now you need to leave.” He hadn’t raised his voice yet but he was getting there. 

“I already told the bartender I’d pay for your drink!” 

“And a few sickles is supposed to what? Buy my consent?” Okay, he was raising his voice now. 

“Ideally!” And now people were looking because Vos had raised his voice, too. Obi-Wan stood, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath to steady himself, the way Qui-Gon had taught him. Before he could open his eyes to say he was leaving he heard a very different voice. 

“Is there a problem here?”

Skywalker had approached their table and Vos was glaring daggers at the younger man. 

“Of course there isn’t.” Vos said as he too stood. But instead of leaving he wrapped an arm around Obi-Wan’s waist. “We were just leaving.”

“No, we weren’t,” Obi-Wan said. “Get your hands off of me or so help me I will hex you to within an inch of your life, Vos.” 

“Aw, you don’t mean it.” Vos grinned at him and grabbed his ass. Oh that was it. Not having room to turn and get his wand, Obi-Wan did the next best thing and punched Vos squarely, sending the other boy stumbling back, clutching a bleeding nose. 

“Kenobi! What da buck?!” Vos yelled nasally. Anakin seemed just as stunned, though there was a slow smile spreading across his face. As a crowd gathered around them Obi-Wan realized it was time to go. 

“Right. I’d best be heading back,” he mumbled and ducked out of the tavern as fast as he could. When he turned back he realized Anakin had followed him. 

“That was amazing,” Anakin said without preamble, still grinning. 

Obi-Wan ducked his head. “No it wasn’t. But hopefully next time someone tells him ‘no’ he’ll take the hint.” 

“Don’t sell yourself short. You can bet Vos has hurt more than a couple people.” 

“Most likely. Though thank you for intervening.” It had to be the cold weather that was making the infamously unfriendly Slytherin look like he was blushing. 

“Glad you didn’t need my help. I can’t stand when people try and take advantage.” 

“Quite Hufflepuff of you,” Obi-Wan smiled tentatively, glad when it was returned. “Though I suppose if I was more Slytherin I’d have found a way to not punch someone in public.”

“I don’t know about that. I think you’re plenty Slytherin.” 

“Coming from you I’ll take it as a compliment.” 

“You should. Think you’ll be in trouble?” 

“Undoubtedly.” 

“Worth it?” 

“Absolutely.” They exchanged grins and walked back to the castle together in comfortable silence. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Tell me how a student I deemed exemplary enough to make a Prefect punched someone in Hogsmeade!” Professor Billaba was beside herself and Obi-Wan almost felt bad. 

“Professor, I’m not saying I did a good thing. But Vos was made repeated and unwelcomed advances. He put his hands on a part of my anatomy I’d very much not want him anywhere near ever again. I thought it would be a poor example to set for other students, especially young ones, that it’s better to put up with that kind of behavior than to end it.” 

That seemed to take the anger out of his Head of House. “He-Well, I can’t say I’m surprised.” She sighed loudly and sipped her tea. “While Hogwarts doesn’t condone violence I am aware that Vos has a history of this...problematic behavior. And I am glad that someone stood up to him so directly. No more displays like this and I think we can both just forget about his incident as the outlier it is.” 

Wow. That was certainly more than he’d thought he get. “Of course Professor. Thank you.” 

Of course it was evening so everyone knew about the punch. He’d told Padmé and Satine before as soon as he’d gotten back. Padmé had been concerned until Satine hugged him, saying Vos had groped her back in fourth year and she’d been too embarrassed to say anything. Then Padmé had hugged him too and from the calculating look on her face, Vos had reason to be scared. Still, he’d rather not walk into the Great Hall and deal with the stares. Though his stomach growled so it appeared as though he’d have to. 

Best get it over with, then. He was halfway to the Great Hall and reconsidering with every step. 

“Hey.” He nearly jumped out of his skin, turning to face Skywalker. “Whoa. You look pale. Punishment was that bad?”

Obi-Wan self-consciously pushed his hair back in a nervous fashion. “No. Um, actually Professor Billaba let me off with a warning. Apparently Vos has a reputation for not taking no for an answer. And I may have said that it would have been a poor example for younger students if I tolerated such advances in silence.” 

Anakin smiled widely at that and Obi-Wan’s heart absolutely didn’t skip a beat. “Now that is definitely Slytherin. So why do you look like you’re going to your own execution?”

“I hate being the center of attention. And I know that word has gotten around by now.” 

Anakin looked contemplative. “I can’t stand being gawked at either. How about we skip the Great Hall and go straight to the kitchens?” 

“Best idea I’ve heard all day.” 

As soon as they entered the kitchens the House Elves were beside themselves. 

“Master Ani! Master Obi-Wan!” An Elf named Binx greeted them. 

“Master Ani?” Obi-Wan asked, trying to stop himself from smiling too widely. 

“Not a word,” Skywalker growled out. 

“My lips are sealed.” Obi-Wan put his hands up but was still smiling. 

As they were plied with food by several eager House Elves Obi-Wan found himself telling Skywalker how Vos may have trouble headed his way in the form of Padmé Naberrie. 

“Padmé isn’t one to cross, that’s for sure,” the fifth year agreed. “Though I thought you might have been upset when she started dating Satine.”

“What? Why would I be upset?” 

“Word has it that you and Satine used to be close.” 

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “She kissed me once on a dare in second year. Not a malicious dare, but a dare all the same. That was the beginning of our friendship but we’ve never been more than that. I’m happy for them both.” 

Anakin smiled a bit at that. “So you just don’t date?” 

Obi-Wan flushed. “I have dated! Just not here. Last summer I met someone. The son of my guardian’s friend. But he goes to Beauxbatons and I’m here and it just wasn’t going to last beyond the summer. Besides. There’s more to school than dating.” Obi-Wan stabbed his shepherd’s pie a bit harder than was necessary. 

“No argument there. Don’t you hang around with that second year girl?” 

“Ahsoka, yes. She’s rather brilliant for twelve. And a card shark. It may look strange but she was having a hard time with losing her mother. I lost both my parents in my first year so I know what it’s like.” 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know. I lost my mom when I was little. I live with my uncle but he doesn’t really want me around. Most summers I spend trying to find somewhere else to be.” 

“I can’t imagine. My guardian is great though sometimes he can get wrapped up in himself or his work and I’m left to my own devices.” 

“Wanna head out before everyone gets back to the Common Rooms?”

Obi-Wan hadn’t considered it, having been a bit distracted, but if he wanted to continue to avoid people for the night then it was the best option. 

“Suppose I should. This was nice though. We should hide out for dinner again sometime. I um, if you want to, that is.” And there went all of his cool, apparently. Even he knew his face must look red. 

“I don’t have any objections,” and oh, Skywalker was smiling. That was good. 

They left the kitchens and after only a somewhat awkward goodbye in front of the Hufflepuff entrance, Obi-Wan found himself smiling as he drifted off that night. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the Hogsmeade visit which had resulted in Obi-Wan decking Vos, he found himself running into Skywalker more frequently. The Slytherin was taking his O.W.L.s in a few months and after another dinner in the kitchens, Obi-Wan found himself studying with other boy at least a few times a week. Sometimes he’d quiz him and sometimes they’d just study side by side in relative quiet. Padmé teased him about it mercilessly but he wasn’t bothered. Besides, they weren’t dating, were they? Ugh. For someone who was frequently referred to as “eloquent” Obi-Wan couldn’t bring himself to ask Anakin if they were just friends. 

He was walking towards the Library when he turned the corner and spotted Anakin waiting for him. Well, maybe. Another Slytherin was pressed a little too close to him for Obi-Wan’s liking. He was slender and almost as tall as Anakin. A sixth year though Obi-Wan couldn’t remember his name. And Anakin wasn’t exactly fending off the advances. Actually, Anakin was now smiling and stepping forward to further close the space between them. Obi-Wan decided to leave at the same moment Anakin spotted him. 

“Obi-Wan!” Anakin at least looked a little caught off guard. 

“I um, I just came to let you know something came up. So I’m going to go...do that thing now. See you.” And oh gods, world’s most embarrassing retreat ever.

“Obi-Wan!” Nope, he had to at least stick with the world’s worst retreat or it wouldn’t even be that. Better the worst retreat than the worst aborted retreat which would be somehow more awkward. Thankfully he was well acquainted with the corridors in the castle and managed to evade anyone who might have followed more than a few steps, not that he thought Anakin had done that. He took the long way back to his dorm, only exchanging a few words with Cody on his way through the Common Room and claiming a headache before drawing the curtains around his bed and putting up silencing charms. 

Ugh. He was so stupid. Of course Anakin wouldn’t want him like that. He was useful for studying but not much more. Well, that wasn’t fair. Anakin did spend time with him. He just...didn’t like Obi-Wan that way. Obi-Wan sighed. He could live with that. It hurt now but he was sixteen and in no time he’d be past it. At least he had to tell himself that. 

The following weeks were awkward, though. After a couple days of avoiding Anakin, Padmé had confronted him about it in private while they studied in an empty classroom. 

“It’s not like he’s dating Olin,” Padmé pointed out. 

“They’ve been hanging out more than usual. If they’re not dating yet they will be. And even if they aren’t, he doesn’t see me like that. I don’t want to hang around someone and...pine. It’s undignified.” Obi-Wan underlined a sentence he hadn’t really read. 

“But you don’t know that! You never actually told him you were interested!” 

“He was very clearly interested in Olin. It doesn’t matter how I feel. Is this how you comfort everyone dealing with heartache?” 

Padmé looked a bit chastised at that. “I’m all for comfort. Satine has to strategize all day Saturday before the Quidditch match. Butterbeer on me, just the two of us?” 

“Deal.” 

That week his regular kitchen meet up with Ahsoka didn’t go so smoothly either. The girl would hardly look at him which just made his mood worse. 

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. “Ahsoka, I don’t know if I’ve done something to upset you but if I have, I’m sorry.”

“I’m not upset! I’m just...sad because you’re sad. And I don’t know how to fix it.” 

“Hey, you don’t have to fix it. Before you know it I’ll stop being sad. Besides, I’ve been reliably informed that boys are stupid and it’s stupid to be sad over them.” 

“They are. But you’re not stupid. Well, at least not for a boy.” 

“That means a lot to me.” And then they were hugging and Obi-Wan did feel better. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Boys were in fact, stupid. Ahsoka knew this because she knew two boys who obviously liked each other and instead of finding something good in that, they were both miserable. 

Anakin was her first friend at Hogwarts who understood how horrible it felt to be alone. Even before her mom had died she’d been sick and Anakin had gone through the same thing before he came to Hogwarts. But he turned everything into a game and helped her focus on other things like dueling or carrying out pranks. Then she’d met Obi-Wan who helped her talk through things and who was secretly sneaky and she didn’t know what she’d do without either of them. It was ridiculous. Anakin was tough on the outside but a complete puffskein at heart. Obi-Wan was just the opposite with his “I want to like and be fair to everyone” exterior coupled with his ability to punch people who had it coming. 

She could fix this even if they couldn’t. Padmé might help but she was worried about N.E.W.T.s this year. That left Satine. And if she wouldn’t listen then Ahsoka was sure she could do this alone.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

April faded out into May and the warm spring weather was welcome for most students. Obi-Wan found himself unusually irritable with the sunlight streaming in from every window though. It was like he’d never had a single interaction with Anakin now and somehow that was worse than just ignoring him. His marks were better than ever but the only people he really spent time with were Bant and Ahsoka. Occasionally he’d meet with Padmé and Satine but they were rather busy with each other. 

Rolling his parchment up he figured he should head to dinner or risk Satine’s wrath over not eating enough again. She was staying on both him and Padmé about eating something at every meal even if it wasn’t much and he did have to admire that. The evening sun was rather nice as it was reflected in the ceiling of the Great Hall. Though he was surprised to find Ahsoka sitting further up the Hufflepuff table with Satine instead of with her year mates. When she saw him she immediately made room between the two of them and he sat, pretending he was totally unaware of Slytherin Table and one set of eyes at it in particular. 

“Ahsoka, is everything alright?” 

“Of course it is. I just wanted to check in on you. Are you going to the Quidditch match tomorrow? I know you skipped the last one but we’re playing and you have to come!”

Obi-Wan was all too aware. Hufflepuff was playing Ravenclaw in the second to last match of the season. Even Padmé would take a break from studying to support her sister. “I suppose a Prefect should show up to his House’s match.” 

“Yes! Told you he’d come,” Ahsoka said to Satine with a smirk. 

Satine smiled indulgently and pushed her blonde hair behind her ears. “Before you two start talking Quidditch, could you look at my notes from Potions? There’s something I didn’t get about the classification of antifungals from that lecture. Honestly. If they want us awake at that hour they should serve coffee like civilized people.”

As Obi-Wan moved to scan Satine’s neat cursive writing, he missed Ahsoka slipping a generous splash of potion into his pumpkin juice. By the time he turned back she had already pocketed the flask in her robes and had busied herself by piling a worrying amount of lemon pepper chicken onto her plate and asking Cody about Chaser drills. 

Dinner wore on and Obi-Wan found himself distracted by how often his thoughts returned to Anakin. He could feel Slytherin’s gaze boring into the back of his head from across the Hall and he didn’t think he was imagining it. Those obnoxious, blue eyes...blue like a fall sky, had no right being all distracting. Obi-Wan was protecting both of them by bowing out. He had more important things to think about than tall, handsome Quidditch players. Was the Great Hall always this warm? He shook his head. He needed some air. He could visit the owlery, respond to Qui-Gon’s last letter and maybe go for a spin around the Quidditch Pitch before bed. He stood abruptly and was aware that Ahsoka, Cody, and Satine were watching him with curious looks. 

“I um, not feeling well. Think I need some air.” Before he knew it he was making his exit from the hall. He had meant to go to the owlery but he stopped after the first staircase, out of breath and not sure why. Loosening his tie all he could think about was the need to find someone. But his head was muddled and he couldn’t remember who. But it was important. He needed them. 

“Obi-Wan!” Cody was in his field of vision suddenly. And oh, Cody was nice. He was all wrong but still very nice. “You alright, mate?” And Cody was coming closer. Closer was good. Obi-Wan reached out to him partially for contact and partially to steady himself. 

“I dunno. I need to find someone. Is it you?” Cody looked very serious. Heh. That was a little bit cute, how he got all concerned over people. His eyes weren’t blue but they were warm. Obi-Wan pressed his forehead to Cody’s. 

“Hey, Obi-Wan. Listen. Have you been drinking? I know Rex stashes some Firewhiskey away.”

“Mmm. Not drinking. Just...warm.” Cody was pulling back a bit and that wasn’t nice. His heart was beating so fast and breathing required a lot of focus. Something tugged at his brain. Something he and Bant had been discussing about potions and reactions...

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” That voice! That one was the important one. He looked away from Cody to see-

“Anakin!” He grinned widely and moved towards the Slytherin with the pretty eyes. “Do you know how pretty your eyes are? They’re so blue! And I like that your hair is shaggy. It makes me want to-”

“Obi-Wan. Someone has dosed you. You’re not thinking straight.” 

Anakin was ridiculous. “Of course I’m not straight! I’m gay and you have pretty eyes.” Though it was getting harder to focus on those eyes...or anything really. The castle was starting to spin. 

Anakin shouted something to Cody but it didn’t matter to Obi-Wan because Anakin was coming closer and that was very much good. “Obi-Wan, look at me. Focus. Did Cody put something in your drink? Did anyone besides you touch your drink?” 

“You wanna buy me a drink?” Obi-Wan did what he thought was a very suave eyebrow gesture before everything went black. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he did finally wake up he was in the Hospital Wing. Madame Che came in right after his eyes opened. 

“Good to see you awake, Mr. Kenobi. You ingested a hefty amount of a...creative potion made with Ashwinder eggs. Which as I’m sure you know, you’re allergic to.” 

What? How on earth...but Madame Che continued. “We still don’t know who put the potion in your drink of course, but when Professor Billaba finds out I imagine she won’t be happy.” 

“What day is it?” Obi-Wan asked, trying to sit up in bed and mostly succeeding. 

“Saturday morning. You were only out for the night but you need a lot more rest before you leave this room. A Magical allergic reaction like that is a serious issue. You know I used to think it was silly that Muggles wear bracelets to signal allergies but they might be onto something. Stay still, dear.” Madame Che performed a few routine spells for diagnostics and left the room again, saying she’d bring some food in a bit. 

Obi-Wan tried to remember what had happened. He’d been at dinner then felt strange. He remembered thinking about Anakin, trying to cuddle Cody in the hallway, then...Merlin’s Beard. He’d basically thrown himself at Anakin. He was never going to live this down. Though Anakin said he’d been dosed...someone had spiked his drink? That was horrendously unethical. What Hufflepuff would do a thing like...oh no. Ahsoka. Satine knew he was allergic to Ashwinder eggs and she was firmly anti-drugging people. But Ahsoka had sat next to him at dinner which she hardly ever did. That didn’t explain why she’d slip him what, a love potion of some kind?

A few minutes later said girl was running into his room practically in tears. 

“You’re okay!” And oof, she threw her weight straight onto him. “I didn’t know you were allergic and then you were-and-I’m so sorry!” Oh no, she was crying now. 

“Hey,” he said, wrapping an arm around her. “It’s alright. I’m not mad. Shhh.” When her tears subsided a bit she looked miserable. 

“Why aren’t you mad?” 

Obi-Wan put up a quick silencing charm with his wand. “I know you didn’t mean to hurt me. But I do need to know what you gave me and why.” He very much hoped Ahsoka didn’t have a crush on him. 

“I- you’ve been so sad. And I know you like Anakin and I know he likes you, too. So I thought if I just...dissolved some really strong cupid crystals into a base like Amortentia then it would...make you pull your head out of your ass. I’m sorry.” 

“Ahsoka, you can’t just fix people’s problems with magic. That’s why we don’t tell most Muggles what we are. You-” a thought occurred. “Your friend in Slytherin is Anakin?” 

“Yeah. Everyone else just felt sorry for me that my mom had died. But Anakin wasn’t like that and neither are you. And you’ve both been miserable ever since you quit talking to him.” 

“He’s been miserable? I thought he didn’t like me.” 

“Of course he likes you! And you like him! And you’re both boys so you’re kind of dumb but you can’t be that dense!” Ahsoka was dramatically pulling at her hair and Obi-Wan had to stifle a laugh. 

“Alright, look. I’ll talk to Anakin. And I won’t tell anyone it was you. But you are never to slip anything into anyone’s drink ever again. Understood? And I’m very tired, but I get to give you at least one lecture about consent later on. That said, I know you were worried and trying to help. I can’t hold that against you. I’m glad to have someone looking out for me.” 

“No more potions in drinks, promise. I’ll come back later to see how you are.” And with another hug the girl was out the door, hopefully to get some rest. 

Later that day Padmé and Satine came to visit him. Padmé of course figured out who had drugged him and he swore them both to secrecy after swearing that Ahsoka meant well. His friends were relieved that he was alright. 

“You should have seen Anakin run out of the Great Hall,” Satine said with a grin. “Cody thought he was a dead man, but Anakin just made him get Madame Che.” 

“ And when I’m not sleeping off an allergic reaction I’ll actually talk to him. I promise.” 

Obi-Wan managed to nap most of the day away but around dinner he was getting stir crazy and considering trying to convince Madame Che that he’d be more comfortable reading in his dorm. Just as he considered it another visitor entered. And huh. He hadn’t considered that Anakin might come see him. 

“Hi,” the Slytherin started a bit shyly. “Ahsoka told me about what happened and I um...I’m sorry.” 

“It’s not your fault. She was trying to help and she couldn’t have known how I’d react.”

“Not that. I mean I’m sorry about maybe not handling things like I should have. With you.” Anakin wasn’t meeting his eyes but he was here by his bedside. 

“Oh, that’s- me too. I apologize as well, I mean. I should have just told you about...things. Instead I just created a situation that even a twelve year old girl couldn’t tolerate.” There. They were both smiling a little now, at least. “I am sorry though. I don’t find myself interested in people very often and instead of running I should have…” 

“Should have what?” Anakin arched his eyebrows and grinned. 

“I should have just asked you out. Happy?” 

“Maybe. Is this you asking me out?” 

Hell, he was in the hospital wing wearing pajamas with little animated snitches on them. Might as well go for broke. “Anakin, would you like to go out sometime?” 

“You know, I think I would. You did seem pretty happy about the prospect of me buying you a drink last night.” 

“Oh gods.” Obi-Wan put his face in his hands. 

“Nope. You already decided. I’m taking you to Hogsmeade next Saturday. But that’s a whole week from now. We could smuggle some hot chocolate up to the Astronomy Tower while everyone else is at the match. Though I have to warn you. I’m not like Vos. I don’t put out on a first date.” 

“And I’m not like Olin. I don’t hang off people I’m not dating in the hallway.” 

That night they ended up holding hands and talking quietly as the stars came out. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I mean, it’s not like we’ll miss each other.” 

“Of course not. You have a lot to do with getting ready to be Slytherin’s Quidditch Captain, I have to get ready for N.E.W.T.s. The time will fly by.” 

“Right. And if we both happen to be in Diagon Alley at the same time every other Saturday starting in mid-July then it’ll be a total coincidence.” 

Obi-Wan couldn’t help but grin and kiss his boyfriend at that. “Sheer luck,” he agreed, pulling back slightly. 

“Are we this bad?” Padmé asked Satine. “I want to think we aren’t this bad.” 

“Oh you are,” Obi-Wan said, straightening in his seat in the train car. Ahsoka was with friends from her year in another compartment but they’d promised to say goodbye to her at King’s Cross. Next year would be difficult with N.E.W.T.s and trying to find a career and Padmé having an internship already lined up at the Ministry of Magic. But it looked like he’d have Anakin and somehow that made everything else matter just a bit less.


End file.
